A Hard Day's Night
by Queen Elsa's Snowflake
Summary: Just a one shot. Takes place after Elsa and Anna are already in a relationship together. Elsa has had a hard day being Queen but Anna knows just the thing to relax her. Mild smut. Elsanna fluff. Warning: Incest/Adult Language/Situations


Elsa was utterly exhausted. It had been one of the hardest, most stressful days she had so far had as Queen. She had a pounding headache and all she wanted to do was escape to her chambers and relax. She opened the door and closed it behind her, turning the key in the lock.

"Bad day, huh?", came a familiar voice from the shadows across the room and she jumped.

"Anna!", she gasped, clutching her hand to her chest instinctively, "I didn't know you were there."

"Sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to be hiding, it just got dark in here and I kinda fell asleep.", Anna explained with a sheepish chuckle from the bed. Then, she stifled a yawn and stretched, finally leaning over to light the oil lamp on the bedside table.

"It's okay.", Elsa sighed, twisting her head back and forth to try to relieve a bit of the tension in her neck that the stress of the day had caused to build up there, "I guess I'm just a little edgy and high strung tonight. You would not believe the day I've had!"

"Wanna talk about it?", Anna looked curious.

"Not really.", Elsa replied tiredly. Then she noticed Anna's disappointment. She knew how much Anna loved for her to share everything with her. And, normally she would have been happy to do so but she was just not up for it at the moment. "Maybe later.", she said, "I'm sorry honey, I'm just too exhausted to go into it tonight. All I want to do right now is unwind. I have a splitting headache and I just feel like crying. I think my monthlies are coming on, too, so I'm sure that's part of it."

"I understand.", Anna nodded, "I'm sorry, sis. Come over here, though, I think I know just the thing to relax you."

"Anna... if...", Elsa began somewhat warily, "if it's what I think it is, I'm just really too tired tonight, honey. I'm sorry. "

"It's not... sex, if that's what you mean.", Anna said, a slight flush coloring her cheeks. "Although I do think that _would_ relax you..."

"But it can be... strenuous...", Elsa sighed.

"Not if you let me do all the work.", Anna smiled playfully, then thinking Elsa may have taken it the wrong way, "N-Not that I think it's work or- or anything, having s-sss... I mean_ doing _it with you, Elsa, but I..."

"'_Doing_ it with me'?", Elsa laughed, "Come now, Anna, what are you, five years old?"

"Hmmmmm, maybe I just should've said 'fucking you', then?", Anna asked raising a teasing brow expectantly.

Anna noted that her word choice had the desired effect. Elsa's eyes widened in shock and Anna could see that there was definite arousal behind them, too. But she covered it well. She blinked several times and cleared her throat before she responded.

"Actually," she exhaled with a tinge of mock indignation, "I was thinking more along the lines of a long warm bath and retiring early, Anna."

"Well, that would work perfectly with what I have in mind then. Come on over and I'll get to work on you then you can enjoy the bath afterwards, if you still want it."

"If I still want it?", Elsa repeated, sounding curious despite her doubts.

"Mmm… hmmm," Anna smiled, looking like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. "Let's get you comfortable first, though. I'll help you out of your clothes."

"Anna…", Elsa said, a warning tone rising in her voice. "Why do I need to take off my clothes?"

"Oh, c'mon, Els, humor me! I just want to help you relax. Don't worry, I promise I'm not trying to get in your drawers.", Anna grinned at her.

Elsa arched a skeptical brow.

"I _promise_!", Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but I _am_ quite capable of undressing myself. " Elsa nodded, giving in and starting to shed her clothing. "Can't imagine why I didn't wear one of my own ice dresses today.", she sighed.

"Me, either.", Anna said, finding herself staring a little too long at her sister disrobing… thinking that she was glad she hadn't worn an ice dress. She loved undressing Elsa or simply watching her undress herself, but she hardly ever got to do so as Elsa just made the ice creations she had crafted simply evaporate from her skin with a graceful wave of her hand most of the time. "Here," she said, hopping up, "let me do it, Els.". Elsa shot her a look but allowed Anna to help her off with the bodice of her dress and the skirt and pantaloons she was wearing as Anna tried her best to not look at her sister's pale naked flesh or inhale her sweet scent. When she started untying the laces at the back of Elsa's corset, though, her sister stopped her.

"That's far enough.", she cautioned.

"Okay.", Anna said running her eyes over Elsa's only remaining clothing, the corset and her panties. "Now, come over here with me." She tugged at Elsa's hand and pulled her to the bed. Anna got up on it first, gathering the forest green nightgown she was wearing and bunching it around her upper thighs then helping Elsa up in front of her and situating her sister's backside between her legs.

"Okay, are you ready?", Anna asked with eagerness.

Elsa nodded hesitantly. "Yes. But, for what… exactly?"

"You'll see!", Anna chirped, "You'll love it, I promise!"

Elsa quirked a brow, giving her a look of slight concern. "We'll see."

"Oh c'mon, Els, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, I trust you.", Elsa said, slightly miffed at the implication that she would do anything else. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just sit back, relax and be your most lovable self. Leave everything else to me, dear sister.", Anna sang.

This made Elsa smile. Anna's unbridled enthusiasm, like always, was very contagious. She smiled, in spite of her best efforts to remain stoic, and exhaled a deep breath, forcing herself to settle in for whatever it was Anna had in mind. "Okay.", Elsa breathed. "Do as you will."

Anna laughed. "Alright, " she rubbed her palms together in anticipation, "here we go." First, she ran her warm hands lightly over the cool flesh of Elsa's tense shoulders. She felt the muscles beneath her sister's skin twitch at the contact. "I'm just going to try to relax you. Don't worry. No hanky panky."

Elsa nodded and exhaled. "That feels nice.", she said.

"Good.", Anna soothed. Then she began pressing her hands into the cool flesh of Elsa's bare shoulders, fingers kneading the taut muscles deftly. She was rewarded by a soft, low moan from her sister.

"God, you _are_ tight, my queen.", Anna said.

Elsa gave a small laugh. "That sounds so naughty,", she said, then another low, deep moan, "Anna... ooooooh God, that feels… so, so amazing!"

Anna smiled, she could sense Elsa's muscles easing and growing less taut under her careful ministrations. "See, I knew you'd enjoy it.". Anna noticed that Elsa's breath was starting to deepen and her chest was straining against the confines of the corset. "Again, not trying to turn this into something else, but it would probably feel better without the corset, Els."

"Oh yes, you're right, of course.", Elsa agreed surprisingly readily, trying to reach back to finish unlacing it.

"Don't worry, I've got it, Els." Anna said unlacing it quickly and spreading open the back so Elsa could pull it down and shuck it off from the front. As soon as she was free of the restrictive garment, Elsa felt better. She could breathe much easier. She tried not to think about the fact that she was now topless between Anna's legs, wearing only her panties, ostensibly naked for all intents and purposes. It wasn't like it was something Anna had never seen. They were both quite well acquainted with each other's bodies. But, her current state of undress was causing somewhat of an unwanted ruckus below her waist. One that she hadn't been sure she'd wanted at first, but one that was now becoming more and more attractive with every passing second.

"Better?", Anna asked.

"Infinitely!", Elsa replied.

Anna resumed the massage and Elsa groaned with the release her strong fingers was causing within her. It was as if Anna's fingers contained well placed explosive charges that ignited when she dug them into Elsa's tension filled flesh, completely demolishing all the pressure she felt within her, leaving her body completely limp and tranquil, all stress gone. It felt like Anna was melting her stress away just as Elsa had melted the snow covering Arendelle during the Great Thaw. Elsa was dimly aware that tears of release had begun to trickle in tiny rivulets down her cheeks as a result of Anna's adept manipulations. And it felt good. So good to let it all go and be this relaxed. She could never remember feeling this loose in her life before and she was afraid the Snow Queen was going to just melt away into a large puddle right there on their own bed. That was okay though, Anna was worth melting for.

"Oh, Anna… that feels so… so incredible. I had no idea you could... oooooh God. .. do this..."

"See you're not the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve.", Anna smiled.

"I guess not. Where on earth did you learn this little skill? Or do I even want to know?"

"Oh it's nothing sordid, I assure you! ", Anna chucked lightly. "Gerda used to do this for me after I had been out riding my horse all day. I just remember how good it felt, how much it relaxed me. I've never tried it out on anyone else, though... til now. You're my first."

"So I'm the guinea pig, huh?", Elsa chuckled.

"Yup. Just trying to copy what she did. Seems to be working out okay."

"It is far beyond merely okay, Anna.", Elsa replied immediately, "It-It's nothing short amazing."

Anna's cheeks flushed and she grinned. "Thank you!"

"I'm telling you, Anna, if you weren't already the Princess, I'd make a new title for you right now, Royal Masseuse of Arendelle. "

Anna laughed, "Well, I'm just glad you're enjoying getting it as much as I'm enjoying giving it."

"I'll never doubt you again, little one!", she smiled.

"You better not!", Anna grinned as she pushed Elsa's braid to the side to get better access, revealing Elsa's bare shoulders and the nape of her neck. Her normally pale skin was now tinged pink from Anna's efforts. And it was all Anna could do to restrain herself from kissing the delicate flesh.

"D-Do you mind if I take down your hair?", Anna asked, trying to get her mind off of Elsa's supple skin.

"No, go ahead.", Elsa breathed.

Anna began mindlessly unbraiding Elsa's hair, letting her fingers slip thru her silken locks to loosen it. This wasn't working. The sensuous feel of the fine platinum strands of Elsa's hair running thru her fingers only made it significantly worse. Anna's crotch had started to pound incessantly. Then, Elsa gave another moan. And Anna found herself sliding her caressing fingertips up the nape of her neck and easing them into Elsa's hair gently where she began giving her a scalp massage. Elsa breathed in deeply and began to sigh in pleasure.

"God, that feels… that's making me….", Elsa mumbled, lost in the sensuality.

"What?", Anna breathed into her ear and Elsa shivered.

"Wet.", Elsa whispered, so softly Anna wouldn't have heard her had her head not been right next to her. "God, Anna, you're making me so... fucking wet."

Anna shivered at her sister's words, feeling the catch in her groin multiply by a thousand, her eyes seemed to see little flecks of color dancing in front of them. Unable to resist anymore, she bent her head and began to tenderly kiss the nape of Elsa's neck. Elsa moaned in pleasure. "I-is this okay? I can stop.", Anna said shakily, even though she didn't know if she actually could.

"No, it feels divine. Don't you dare stop."

"But, I thought…"

"I know. But, I changed my mind. You're making me feel so wonderful."

Anna reached around then to cup one of Elsa's breasts and Elsa inhaled sharply. Anna began kneading the soft mound in her hand, the thumb making small, whisper light, circular motions upon the very tip of Elsa's hardened nipple. It caused a shudder to run thru her sister and she arched her back, pressing her breast into Anna's groping fingers.

Anna continued to kiss her neck, sucking and biting her skin lightly while she reached down, sliding her hand over Elsa's hip and between her legs. She let her hand slip underneath the waistband of Elsa's panties into the muggy dampness within. She gasped in surprise, Elsa was soaked.

"Jeez, Els, you weren't kidding! You're beyond wet, you're completely drenched!"

Elsa nodded, "I kn-know... I t-told you... Hurry, Anna, please, hurry!"

Anna moved quickly, seeking out the throbbing center of her pleasure. When she found it, Elsa cried out in bliss, her hips beginning to undulate immediately against Anna's probing fingers.

"Ohhhhhh… fuck!", Elsa whispered, her head lolling back over Anna's shoulder and exposing more of the tender flesh of her throat for Anna to lavish with kisses. Then, she felt Elsa turning her head and she was kissing her full on the mouth, her tongue demanding entrance which was willingly granted.

Elsa moaned into the kiss, her hips now grinding hard against Anna's groping fingers. She was close, trembling on the brink close. Anna knew it couldn't be long now.

And suddenly, Elsa broke the kiss, gazing into Anna's eyes with utter desire and passion. "God, oh God," she said, her voice coming out tight, high-pitched and strained, then her brows knitted together and her eyes squinted shut as a grimace appeared on her face, shoulders hunching over and her head snapping abruptly forward then back. "Annnaaaahhh", she breathed out in a low sustained moan as her body stiffened against her sister, quivering with tremors as her climax rolled thru her. Anna held onto her tightly while she rode it out, still stroking her screaming nub, prolonging the orgasm until she was sure Elsa was satisfied. Finally she withdrew her hand and Elsa groaned at the loss of contact, her body immediately going completely limp, collapsing back against Anna's.

Anna looked down at her sister's lovely face resting against her chest, her eyes closed, her white blond hair unbound and fanned out beneath her head, framing her features beautifully as her breathing began to slow to normal. Her features softened as Anna watched and her expression became one of pure contentment. A small hint of a smile played around the corners of her mouth. Anna felt such a sense of peace and serenity settle over her. It was so fulfilling to see her sister this happy. And even more pleasing to know that Anna herself has been responsible for it, that after all those years of suffering and feeling so horrible about herself, now Elsa could be truly and completely happy. Lying here with her sister. Who loved her more than life itself. As her features continued to soften, Anna noticed that there were trails of tears all over her face; evidence not of anything sad or hurtful but of only joy and release. She felt a swell of pride looking down at her stunningly gorgeous sister, the Queen of Arendelle, who only had eyes for her.

"Well, so much for no hanky panky.", Anna said, smiling. Elsa's eyelashes fluttered, but she didn't stir. Anna lay back against the pillows, stroking her sister's hair lovingly. "Do you still want that bath now?", she asked. But, there was no answer. "Els?", she asked softly.

Elsa's lips curled a bit more into a faint smile but there was no further response other than the measured respiration that told Anna she had fallen asleep. How she loved that adorable little snore of Elsa's. She could listen to it forever.

The Queen of Arendelle lay sleeping happily atop her sister's chest, a tiny "caa" sound escaping her lips with every exhalation. Anna kissed the top of her head softly, "Goodnight, your Majesty.", she whispered, leaning back against the pillows and closing her own eyes. In less than five minutes, she'd joined her sister in peaceful slumber.


End file.
